


Shadow Fire

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Playing With Fire [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark!Silva, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, He can't really consent, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remember: brainwashed Volga, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Volga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: For doing so well in battle Volga is given a gift by his Mistress, but it's nothing he expected.
Relationships: Volga/Dark Silva(OC)
Series: Playing With Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926826
Kudos: 3





	Shadow Fire

“Volga, you’ve done well these past few missions. I think you deserve a reward.” Cia said with a smile, standing before the Dragon Knight. “I have a gift for you.”

She descended the stairs, gesturing for the red-clad knight to rise and follow her. She led him through the Temple of Souls, to his room. Cia waved him inside where someone was waiting for them.

A shadow of Silva.

The shadow was seated on the bed, glowing red eyes locked on the door. It rose from the bed, hands locking together in front of itself.

“What is this?” Volga felt anger well up inside; he’d been promised Silva herself, not some toy.

“Until we can acquire the real thing, I brought you a playmate. Have fun!” Cia sang as she sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Volga glared at the shadow, meeting its glowing eyes. For a moment he didn’t move nor speak, and the shadow itself was silent. Could it even speak? He walked past it to his dresser.

“Do I not please you?” 

Volga whipped around, helmet and gauntlets already off and halfway through undoing the laces that held his chest plate together.

“What did you say?” He asked incredulously.

“Do I not please you?” Asked the Dark Silva as she sashayed over to him.

It truly was the image of his lover, save that it was devoid of color except for it’s glowing red eyes.

“Begone, shadow. I will not entertain you.”

“I am yours to do with as you wish,” It said as it ran a hand over Volga’s arm, which he shook off in disgust. “You would squander your Mistress’ gift?”

Hearing that something in him changed, thoughts going hazy. 

It was a gift from his Mistress. She was going out of her way to reward him for how well he’d done in the past few battles.

To use her magic to make a visual of Silva, a prelude to his true reward, his Mistress must be truly pleased with him.

“Let me help you remove your armor.” She purred, reaching for the laces.

She undid them swiftly, helping him remove the chest plate. Then she was moving on to the leg armor and boots, coaxing Volga into sitting. She slowly removed the armor, looking up at him from between his legs when she was finished.

“How else can I help you, Master?”

“Don’t call me that,” The haze that was filling his mind cleared for a moment. Silva never called him Master.

“Shall I call you Volga instead?”

“Yes,” The haze was returning swiftly, clouding his thoughts.

The shadow ran her hands over his inner thighs, brushing quickly over his crotch. “How else can I help you relax, Volga?”

Volga nearly moaned at the contact, so unused to being touched by someone there. He was no stranger to self-pleasure, but felt so strange to have someone else touch him there. 

Volga had never been touched by another.

He and Silva hadn’t reached that stage of their relationship.

The dark Silva rubbed his thighs slowly, looking up at him, waiting for his answer. But he didn’t know what to do from here.

“Volga?”

“I…” He was lost in those glowing eyes.

The shadow ran her tongue over her lips, eyes hooded, and ran her hand over his crotch again.

“I can make you feel good if you’d like.”

Volga felt like he was adrift in a red sea, blindly following after the shadow. He nodded dumbly.

With a wicked grin, the shadow stood, reaching behind Volga to loosen the ties that held his under armor closed, peeling it off him at a leisurely pace, making sure he got a face-full of her breasts.

_She even smells like Silva._ Volga thought.

Once Volga was in his undergarments the dark Silva returned to her place between his legs, lowering her head to mouth at his clothed cock. 

Volga moaned loudly, the heat from her mouth sinking in through the cloth. The shadow used her tongue to trace over his growing erection, sucking slightly.

After a moment she tapped his hip, encouraging him to raise them so that she could remove his underclothes.

Once they were off she sealed her lips over the tip, running her tongue over it in circles, teasing the slit with the point of her tongue.

Volga braced himself with his arms, head lolling back, another loud moan escaping his lips.

The shadow licked a hot stripe over the side of his member, from root to tip, before lowering her attention to his heavy balls. She ran her tongue over them, taking one into her mouth and sucking.

Then she was back to his tip, taking it into her mouth and sucking softly. Slowly she lowered her head, taking more and more of him into her hot mouth. She bobbed her head, alternating how quickly she moved and hollowing her cheeks.

Pulling off with a wet pop she moved to suck on the underside, using her tongue freely. She circled and licked his tip, moving down to his base and back up. She used her hand to fondle his sac gently, timing her movements with her licks.

With a startled cry, Volga came, seed landing on his heaving chest. The shadow chuckled playfully, rising from her position to hover over the panting dragon.

“Felt that good?”

Volga was speechless, staring at her with half-open eyes, still recovering from his climax.

She kissed him, surprisingly soft, pulling back to kiss his cheek as well. “Think you can keep going? Or do you need a rest?”

Volga pulled her back in for another kiss, this one sloppy, too much tongue, messy. She cupped his face, kissing back just as messily, slipping her tongue into his mouth and tangling it with his.

The shadow seated herself on his lap, grinding against his cock. Volga groaned, grabbing the shadows hips and squeezing. She wiggled her hips, slowly, and Volga’s erection quickly returned.

The shadow was dressed in a simple tunic and trousers like Silva usually wore, and easily slipped off her shirt; unlike Silva, she wore nothing underneath. She brought Volga’s hands to her breasts, encouraging him to explore.

The dragon circled her nipples with his thumbs, making her sigh in pleasure. He broke the kiss and leaned forward, lapping at the sensitive bud before sealing his lips around it and sucking.

“Yes…” The shadow moaned breathily, carding her hand through Volga’s wheat-blonde locks.

The dragon switched to the other breast, looking up at the shadow for approval.

“So good.”

Volga pulled away from her breast to kiss her again, tongues meeting and wrapping around each other while he brought his hands up to pinch and tease her nipples. The shadow moaned in pleasure, running her hands down his arms and sides before breaking the kiss.

She got off of Volga’s lap and lay on the bed, kicking off her boots and tugging her pants off, tossing them aside and beckoning him over. “Use your mouth, as I did.”

“How?” Volga crawled over to her, stopping between her spread legs.

“Start slow, darling. It’s alright.”

He lowered himself to her sex, tongue slipping out to taste her. He ran his tongue over her folds first slowly then as the seconds passed more boldly.

“Ahh…” 

Volga used his thumbs to part her folds, licking a little harder, finding a little nub that made her moan loudly.

“Oooh! Yes, right there!”

He lapped at the bud, running the flat of his tongue over it, circling it, and sucking it.

“Ahh! Yes! You’re such a...fast learner!” The shadow praised, rubbing Volga’s head gently.

He went lower, to her entrance, carefully poking the tip of his tongue inside. He curled his tongue and stroked her walls with it, pressing his face as close to her as possible.

“Mmmm… that’s enough for now, darling. Come here, darling…”

She tugged Volga up, cupping his face and kissing him, licking into his mouth and nipping his lower lip.

She helped him get into position, aiming the tip of his cock at her entrance and coaxing him forward. Volga groaned in pleasure as he entered her, head drooping forward.

Once he was fully inside he had to take a moment to concentrate on not cumming there and then, using his arms to hold himself up.

“You’re doing so well, darling,” 

Volga closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the shadows’; for a moment, he wasn’t making love to a shadow. For a moment it was Silva beneath him, praising him.

But when he opened them his eyes met glowing red, and he was reminded that it wasn’t Silva, but a prelude to when he was able to convince her that she was wrong, when she joined him under Mistress Cia.

He started moving, slowly, afraid of cumming too soon again. His movements were eased by how wet the shadow was, and he closed his eyes again to kiss her. 

If he tried, he could see Silva’s blue eyes.

He took hold of the shadows’ hips in a bruising grip, moving faster, thrusting hard enough that he could hear the slap of skin on skin.

“Oh! Ahhh…!” The shadow was moaning loudly now, arms wrapped around Volga’s neck.

Volga was not quiet either, and he was starting to sweat, hair sticking to his skin. He kissed her again, all tongue and sloppy, and closed his eyes once more, pretending that the woman beneath him was pale and brown-haired, not devoid of color and red-eyed.

He thrust rapidly, his climax quickly approaching, the shadow reaching between them to rub her clit and bring herself closer to her own orgasm.

With a loud cry, Volga buried himself deep inside, cumming hard.

The shadow climaxed a few seconds later, head lolling back and moaning.

Volga’s arms finally gave and he collapsed onto her, panting.

The shadow stroked the back of his neck gently. “You did so well, darling. So good.”

She kissed his cheek and Volga sighed softly before pulling away, carefully pulling out of her with a soft groan.

He fell to the bed next to her, rolling onto his side and taking her into his arms. The shadow snuggled up to him with a happy sigh.

As Volga drifted off to sleep he could hear his Mistress’ voice in his head.

_Remember, Volga: I gave her to you, and I can take her away._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to show that Volga wasn't really in control of himself, due to Cia's brainwashing him.


End file.
